The Deleted Scene
by Lost in Day Dreams
Summary: The title's pretty much self explanatory. I just thought a little something was missing and decided to add it! Hope you enjoy!


Well, here I am bored again, so I decided to write a short little oneshot. This idea came to me in the shower of all places, not fifteen minutes ago. Anyway, here it is!

The Setup: This takes place just after Victor announces that he plans to marry Emily, but just before they announce it to everyone else at the town square.

* * *

"Oh Victor, I do too," Emily gushed as she enveloped him in a hug. Victor wrapped his arms around her and held her close; sure that he was doing the right thing. After all, what was left for him to go back to in the living world, anyway? Nothing but a life of living with his neglectful parents and watching Victoria live her life without him. At least this way he could avoid all that and make Emily happy at the same time.

"Oh darling, this is going to be so wonderful," Emily said as she pulled away and did a graceful spin (a habit of hers when she was happy, he guessed).

"You're a good man, my boy," Elder Gutknecht said as he cast a fond smile on him and Emily. "Now, in order for the ceremony to be official, it must take place upstairs, in the Land of the Living," he explained as he ran his finger over a part of the book.

"Perfect! Then it can take place in that quaint little church I caught a glimpse of," Emily said excitedly. "Is that alright with you, Victor," she asked.

"Whatever will make you happy," Victor replied. Emily smiled lovingly at him.

"Now, the ceremony should take place as soon as possible, while the moon is still full," Elder Gutknecht went on.

"Well there's no time like the present," Mrs. Plum interjected. "You two go announce it at the town square, and I'll get started with the cake! Now, off with you! Shoo," she said as she gently forced them out of the kitchen. Emily giggled her delightful little laugh.

"Yes, Mrs. Plum. Come along, Victor," she said as she looped arms with Victor. They exited the kitchen and were about to head off to town square, when Victor began to hesitate a little.

"What's the matter, darling," Emily asked concerned.

"N-nothing, Emily, could you just give me a minute to uh, fix myself up a little," he lied. Emily eyed him up and down and smiled.

"Alright, darling, I'll meet you in the town square," she said. She was about to walk off, but before she did she turned around addressed him again.

"Oh and Victor," she said.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you," she explained.

"Whatever for," Victor asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"For making me happier than I thought I ever would be again," she replied, her eyes brimming slightly with tears. She kissed him softly and then glided off.

Victor felt a pang of guilt as he watched her walk away. He knew he shouldn't lie to her, especially now that they were to be married. But he needed just a minute to gather his thoughts. Everything was just happening so fast.

Victor took a minute to observe his surroundings. This was going to be his home now; his permanent home. After today, he would never see any of the people or things he was familiar with ever again. It was an idea that was rather difficult to grasp.

But he supposed it was just as well. As he realized earlier, there was really nothing to return home too. Heck, he might not even have had a home to return to, after disappearing for so long. Also, he was quite fond of Emily already. Perhaps over time, that feeling would grow to love. After all, she was a sweet, beautiful, wonderful person. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her.

_And Victoria, _Victor thought, but he quickly shook his head, willing himself to get rid of those thoughts. From then on, it was all about Emily.

Victor took in a deep breath and began to head to the town square, but as he did, something on the floor caught his eye. He looked down and saw the tiny white flowers Victoria gave him; the one's he had dropped in his devastation to learn that she had been married. He was about to bend down and picked them up, but he stopped himself.

_No,_ Victor thought, _Victoria is no longer mine. I belong to Emily, now._ He turned his head away from the flowers and continued to walk on. But after just a few steps, he felt an overwhelming urge to pick up the flowers. After a few seconds of fighting it, he gave up and went back to pick them up.

Victor felt his heart swell with emotion as he gazed upon the flowers. _So like Victoria, _he thought, _sweet, gentle, and beautiful._ He put the flowers up to his nose and breathed in the scent. He knew as long as he lived (or unlived), that smell would forever remind him of Victoria and the wonderful love they shared.

"Wherever you are or whomever you're with," Victor whispered into the flowers, "I wish you nothing but happiness…my dearest love." He planted a soft kiss on the flowers, imagining that it was Victoria he was holding and kissing instead.

"Victor, darling," he heard Emily call, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Coming, dear," he called back as he slipped the flowers into the pocket inside his cravat. He patted them gently and headed toward town square and to his bride-to-be, knowing that from then on his life would be changed forever.


End file.
